JR Bourne
|hides= |portrays=Chris Argent |status=Guest Staring |firstappearance=Wolf Moon |latestappearance=Smoke and Mirrors }} JR Bourne is an Canadian actor who portrays Chris Argent on Teen Wolf. Biography Canadian actor JR Bourne was born on April 8, 1970. Known for playing Martouf in Stargate SG-1, he started acting in the late 1990s and appeared in movies like Jungleground and Past Perfect. He was also in shows like The Sentinel, Side Effects, Madison, and Viper. Soon, he found himself appearing on series like The Outer Limits and Godiva's. He also became known for his roles in CSI, CSI: Miami, 24, NCIS, The Mentalist and Fringe. On the big screen, he rose to fame for roles in The Exorcism of Emily Rose, The Butterfly Effect 2, and Thir13en Ghosts. In 2010, he appeared on Smallville and later landed the recurring role of Chris Argent in MTV's Teen Wolf. He next appeared in Suits and The Secret Circle. Trivia *J.R. is of English and Barbadian descent. *JR won a VFCC (Vancouver Film Critics Circle) Award in 2004 (under the category of Best Supporting Actor - Canadian Film) for his role in On the Corner (2003). *JR won a VFCC (Vancouver Film Critics Circle) Award in 2007 (under the category of Best Supporting Actor in Canadian Film) for his work in Everything's Gone Green (2006). *JR was nominated for a Leo in 2007 (under the category of Best Supporting Performance by Male in Feature Length Drama) for his role in Everything's Gone Green (2006). *JR was nominated for Leo in 2004 (under the category of Best Supporting Performance by a Male) for his work in On the Corner (2003). *JR attended Ryerson Theatre School. *JR likes to sail, hike, watch good movies, foreign movies, and old movies, and hang out with his good friends. *During his spare time he likes to play almost any type of sport. *He studied business before he got into acting. *He likes all types of music except for country and heavy metal. *He is a middle child. *His favorite breakfast meal is tofu. *He only eats steaks and other meats on special celebrations. *JR Bourne's niece was born with cystic fibrosis, and he is now developing awareness for the disease and is an advocate helping raise money through his official website. *His nickname "JR" was actually used by his parents. *He landed a small part in the series Family Passions. *He had a full body cast for the movie Thirteen Ghosts. *He played the slimy lawyer Ben Moss in the movie Thirteen Ghosts who died by getting his body sliced in two by two glass doors. *JR Bourne appeared at the Toronto International Film Festival for the world premiere of his most recent project Everything's Gone Green on September 10th, 2006. *Some 1995 movies Bourne was in include: The Final Goal as Joseph, and Jungleground as Odin. *Some 2001 movies Bourne was in include: Return to Cabin by the Lake as JC Reddick, Exiles In *Paradise as Steve, Josie and the Pussycats as the Shop Owner, and Sea as Joel. *Some 2002 movies Bourne was in include: Cover Story as Mark Peck, and Stuck as Bernie. *Some 2003 movies Bourne has been in include: Arbor Vitae as the Doctor, On the Corner as Cliffie, and The Favourite Game as Leo. *Some 2004 movies Bourne has been in include: Chemistry as Ken, and The Truth About Miranda as Hammond. *Some of the 2005 movies Bourne has been in include: Severed as Carter, The Score as Michael *Stockholder, Six Figures as Warner, The Exorcism of Emily Rose as Ray, and The Zero Sum as Fence. Filmography Appearances Season One *"Wolf Moon" *"Second Chance at First Line" *"Pack Mentality" *"Magic Bullet" *"The Tell" *"Heart Monitor" *"Lunatic" *"Wolf's Bane" *"Co-Captain" *"Formality" *"Code Breaker" Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Ice Pick" *"Abomination" *"Frenemy" *"Raving" *"Party Guessed" *"Fury" *"Battlefield" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Tattoo" *"Fireflies" *"Frayed" *"Motel California" *"Currents" *"Visionary" *"The Girl Who Knew Too Much" *"The Overlooked" *"Alpha Pact" *"Lunar Ellipse" *"Anchors" *"Galvanize" *"Illuminated *"Silverfinger" *"Letharia Vulpina" *"Echo House" *"The Fox and the Wolf" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"The Benefactor" *"I. E. D." *"Orphaned" *"Time of Death" *"Monstrous" *"A Promise to the Dead" *"Smoke and Mirrors" References Category:Cast